


Power Child

by Punky12345678



Series: Child of power [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, The power is sentient, Tommy is the power’s child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: The power wants to be a parent.
Series: Child of power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Power Child

The power existed.

They existed and they felt.

While it was mostly through their rangers, they could feel. Watered down they may be, but they were still feelings, still emotions.

Be it the frill of battle or the relief afterwards, the solem wall of duty or the unsettling blood lust.

The power had felt so many feelings, but there was one They wished to feel all on their own.

The joy of parenthood.

The power knew they couldn’t have a child as many of their rangers, but they had a plan.

With careful consideration they selected The colours that would form their child’s soul.

Red for leadership. It’s a bright colour, good for someone so unique.

White for wisdom. Pure and moral, just how they hope their child would be.

Black for cunning. To be seen was important, but so was the ability to hide.

They had a harder time with the last colour, but finally settled on green.

Green for life, for balance and strength.

Green for pure raw power.

Their work finished, the power let their child’s soul drift and watched proudly as a new mother gave their child a name.

“Tommy Oliver.”


End file.
